Simplify the following expression: ${-6z-7(-5z+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the parentheses: $ -6z {-7(}\gray{-5z+1}{)} $ $ -6z + {35z-7} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {-6z + 35z} - 7$ $ {29z} - 7$ The simplified expression is $29z-7$